Non-volatile memory is a commonly used type of semiconductor devices. There are many kinds of non-volatile memory devices according to their materials and structures. Recently, with the popularity of portable apparatus, such as cell phones and computers, etc., the non-volatile memory have been extensively developed.
In the existing techniques, during the read operation, because a coupling effect is generated among bit lines (BLs) when distances among bit lines reach a pre-set value, the voltage of the selected bit lines may be increased because of the coupling effect between the selected bit lines and the unselected bit lines, while the reference output signal keeps stable.
Under such a circumstance, the comparison results between values of the signals of the selected bit lines and values of the reference output signals may be incorrect. Such an error may lead to a read failure of the memory; and the reliability of the memory may be significantly reduced. The disclosed methods and apparatus are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems in the art.